1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobile windshield and window protectors, and more particularly to devices which protect the windshields and windows of vehicles parked out-of-doors in the winter against buildup of snow and ice.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known, in winter in northern climates, snow and ice commonly accumulate on the windshields and windows of automobiles, trucks, vans and other vehicles which are parked out of doors. It is usually a troublesome and frequently a difficult task to remove sufficient amounts of such snow, particularly frozen snow and ice, to permit sufficient visibility for safe driving. Although commercially available plastic scrapers and even plastic credit cards are often used for removing snow and light ice from vehicle windows, frequently the thick ice and frozen snow has to be chipped away and/or the vehicle window defrosters have to be operated from within the vehicle, for a relatively long time to melt the ice and snow, before the vehicle can be safely operated. Chipping away of thick ice and frozen snow is, of course, time consuming because of the care which must be taken to prevent damage to the windows; and, even with care the windows may be nicked or even cracked by a scraping utensil.
Various make-shift and/or homemade shields or covers are sometimes used to prevent the accumulation of snow and ice on vehicle windows. Such shields or covers may, for example, merely be large pieces of cardboard (usually hand-cut from large cardboard boxes) which are placed over the outside of the parked vehicles' windows when snow or icing conditions are anticipated. Alternatively, pieces of fabric, such as carpet remnants, may be used to cover the windows. After snow and/or ice have accumulated on the window covers, the covers are pulled off from the windows before the vehicle is to be driven, thereby usually clearing enough snow and ice off the windows to permit safe driving.
Numerous drawbacks are, however, associated with the use of such makeshift shields and covers. Often the materials needed to make such covers are not readily available in the quantities required to last a winter. Moreover, the cutting of cardboard covers is time consuming and frequently difficult without special cutting tools. Still further, since strong winds often accompany winter storms which cause icing conditions, the protective covers may be blown off the vehicle windows without providing any protection. Cardboard window protectors may become saturated in wet snow or sleet conditions, and may thereafter tear in pieces during removal, or else they may become frozen to the window and be even more difficult to remove than the snow and ice it was meant to protect against. As mentioned above, it may be difficult to make enough disposable window covers to last an entire winter season. On the other hand, reusable protectors, such as may be made from pieces of old carpet, may tend to be stolen from vehicles parked outside in urban areas. Fabric protective devices may also become wet and then frozen stiff and become difficult to remove. In any event, they may become too wet or encrusted with snow or ice for a driver to readily store them in his or her vehicle after use.
For these and other reasons, the need exists for improved devices for protecting vehicle windshields, and other windows as well, from ice and snow in northern climates, and particularly for inexpensive, disposable, yet effective, window protectors. It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide such improved protectors for vehicle windshields and windows.